Vivre ou Survivre
by Belval
Summary: Seul dans sa chambre de Privet Drive, Harry repense à la mort de Sirius Black, quand soudain...


**Vivre ou Survivre**

**Disclaimer :** Bien sûr JK Rowling possède tout ce qui se rapporte à Harry Potter, mais la chanson par contre, vous la reconnaîtrez tous je suppose, est de Daniel Balavoine.

**NDLR :** Désolé pour mes autres fics, elles sont momentanément suspendues jusqu'à début avril pour cause d'examen en série, mais promis leur suite arrivera bientôt. Et un projet me trotte dans la tête pour lequel je vais lancer un appel à candidature : 5 ou 6 auteurs différentes pour 5 ou 6 fics ! Il s'agirait d'écrire la 5ème année des maraudeurs selon différents points de vue : les maraudeurs, Lily et Rogue. Une histoire commune mais des points de vue différents et ce qui serait intéressant, ça serait des auteurs différents. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous êtes intéressé ! (je sais qu'il y a au moins une personne déjà intéressée !)

* * *

_« La fin de la prophétie… c'était quelque chose comme … aucun ne peut vivre.. »_ demanda Harry

_«… Pendant que l'autre survit »_ conclu Dumbledore

_« Alors »_ dit Harry, creusant les mots de ce qu'il ressentait comme un profond puits de désespoir en lui _« alors cela veut il dire que… que l'un de nous doit tuer l'autre à la fin? »_

_« Oui »_ dit Dumbledore

oOo

Dans la moiteur du 4 Privet Drive, Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, une fois de plus.

Les mots de Dumbledore résonnaient dans son esprit comme chaque nuit. La prophétie, la fameuse prophétie, était comme une rengaine insolente qui s'invitait au plus profond de son âme et venait le tourmentait chaque nuit depuis cette terrible fin d'année.

De nuits tranquilles, il n'avait plus connu depuis…longtemps. Cédric l'an passé, Sirius cette année, il ne faisait bon côtoyer de trop près le jeune Harry Potter. « Enfin » pensa-t-il, « si la prophétie dit vrai, cela ne durera plus très longtemps ».

Depuis le départ de Poudlard au mois de juin, Harry ne cessait de penser à cette prophétie et à tout ce que cela impliquait. Voldemort et lui étaient destinés à s'affronter et l'un des deux devraient en mourir.

Plusieurs fois, Harry s'était demandé s'il ne devait pas forcer le destin et provoquer dès maintenant l'affrontement. Ainsi pourrait-il arrêter de Survivre et enfin vivre. Doucement, il glissa le cadeau d'Hermione dans son lecteur CD. Elle lui avait fait parvenir le matin même en lui parvenir toute son affection.

_Heure sonne matin  
Pleure chagrin  
Et repasse le film humide  
Du passé dans les yeux  
_

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la musique. Irrémédiablement, son esprit revint à Sirius. Une nouvelle fois, il revit le sort de Bellatrix le touchait de plein fouet à la poitrine. Il revit les yeux écarquillés de Sirius lorsque celui-ci avait compris ce qui lui arrivait. Et repassa encore et encore devant ses yeux la lente chute de son parrain vers le rideau de l'Arche. Et encore une fois était gravé dans son esprit le regard de peur et de surprise qui fut le dernier de Sirius Black.

_Court bien trop court  
Notre amour  
Et les appels au secours  
Savent qu'un sourd n'entend pas ce qu'il veut_

Il revit son rêve une fois de plus. Celui où Voldemort lui avait fait croire qu'il détenait Sirius afin de le faire sortir de sa tanière. Aveuglé qu'il avait été par son amour pour son parrain, il s'était jeté tête la première dans le piège tendu par son fourbe ennemi. Et ainsi, faisant fi de toute prudence, il avait réellement causé la perte de son dernier parent.

La mort semblait rôder autour de lui. Peut-être devait-il penser à s'éloigner de ses amis afin de les protéger ? Il n'avait cessé d'y penser durant tout l'été.

_Et pourtant il faut vivre  
Ou survivre_

_« Oui », pensa-t-il « vivre ou survivre, j'en ai assez d'être le survivant, je veux être simplement vivant ! »_

_Sans poème  
Sans blesser tous ceux qui l'aiment  
_

« Et causer leur mort, ça compte ? » se demanda sarcastiquement Harry. Pourtant, le message était clair. Il savait qu'il avait blesser certains de ses proches l'année passée par son comportement égoïste. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort. Dumbledore n'avait pas souhaité le manipuler, seulement le protéger par amour. Il regrettait maintenant l'esclandre qu'il avait fait dans le bureau du vieil homme. De quoi celui-ci était coupable si ce n'était de l'aimer comme un fils ? Et lui n'avait su que lui opposer sa colère et sa haine. Quel idiot avait-il été ! Même avec ses amis il avait été odieux sans raison, si ce n'est de passer sur eux sa colère dont ils n'étaient absolument pas responsable. Le message d'Hermione était subtil mais clair, elle ne tolérait pas qu'il les quittent pour les protéger de Voldemort. Son amie avait toujours su lire en lui comme dans un des livres qu'elle affectionnait tant.

_Etre heureux  
Malheureux  
Vivre seul ou même à deux_

Mione avait toujours faire passer les messages d'une belle façon. Il avait le droit d'être heureux malgré sa situation précaire et incertaine. L'épisode malheureux avec Cho ne devait pas le décourager. Quelque part, quelqu'un était son âme sœur, celle avec qui il trouverait le bonheur, celle qui serait sa force, celle qui lui donnerait tout l'amour dont il avait besoin, le même genre d'amour pur que lui avait confié sa mère avant de mourir. Ce même amour qui causerait la perte de son pire ennemi.

_Mais vivre pour toujours  
Sans discours sans velours  
Sans les phrases inutiles  
D'un vieux roman photo  
_

Il avait beau être le célébre Harry Potter, survivre dans une situation particulière, il n'était qu'un adolescent normal comme les autres qui devait profiter comme les autres de ces années pour vivre de nouvelles expériences, profiter de la vie et non pas mettre sa vie en parenthèse et attendre éternellement l'affrontement en s'interdisant de vivre et aimer. En toute simplicité, il devait apprendre à vivre et aimer, à apprendre à profiter de chaque instant qu'il partageait avec les siens.

_Fleurs fanées meurent  
Noir et blanc  
Seules couleurs  
D'un futur qui est dèjà le passé pour nous deux  
_

Quoique son avenir s'annonçait sombre par ce qu'annonçait la prophétie, Harry ne pourrait réapprendre à vivre qu'une fois vaincu son ennemi. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois ou deux, il pourrait le faire de nouveau. Son futur ne pouvait se bâtir qu'en finissant ce qui avait été commencé seize ans auparavant. Au final, sa vie naîtrait d'une mort. Mais n'était-ce pas ainsi que cela se passait ?

_Et pourtant il faut vivre ou survivre  
Sans poème  
Sans blesser ceux qui nous aiment  
Etre heureux malheureux  
Vivre seul ou même à deux_

La vie. Voilà ce que lui offrait Hermione. Il était temps pour lui de vivre et non plus de survivre. Il était temps de laisser ses fantômes en paix, de laisser les spectres du passé derrière lui pour toucher des doigts sa vision du futur. Il pouvait lui aussi aspirer au bonheur, faire des plans pour l'avenir. Voldemort ne devenait alors qu'un obstacle à surmonter entre lui et son futur. Et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'accéder à son futur. Merlin ait pitié de ceux qui se mettrait entre lui et sa vie.

_Mais vivre en silence  
En pensant aux souffrances  
De la terre et se dire  
Qu'on n'est pas les plus malheureux  
Quand dans l'amour  
Tout s'effondre  
Toute la misère du monde  
N'est rien à côté d'un adieu  
_

Il avait perdu des amis, des proches, ses parents, mais il avait encore l'amour. L'amour de ses amis, l'amour de sa seconde famille, les Weasley, l'amour de celui qu'il aurait aimé avoir comme grand-père, l'amour de celle qu'il aurait aimé avoir pour grand-mère. Il avait connu la souffrance, tant physique que moral. Il avait été maltraité, raillé, méprisé. Il avait parfois perdu espoir. Mais il n'avait jamais perdu ce don extraordinaire et pourtant tout simple qu'était la vie. Il avait le droit d'être triste, mais pas de se laisser mourir de chagrin. Cela ne ferait revenir ni ses parents, ni Cédric, ni Sirius. Pour tous ceux qui s'étaient battus, pour tous ceux qui étaient morts, pour tous ceux qui souhaitaient un peu d'espoir, il n'avait pas le droit de renoncer. Il devait se battre. Et vaincre. Pour eux, pour lui. Pour enfin vivre et non plus survivre. Le désespoir et le chagrin l'abandonnèrent dans l'obscurité de cette nuit et l'espoir revint. Une détermination nouvelle l'animait désormais. Cette prophétie n'était plus une menace contre lui, mais un espoir de défaite de Voldemort. Le vie l'emporterait sur la mort. Ainsi devait-il en être.

_Et pourtant je veux vivre ou survivre  
Sans poème  
Sans blesser tous ceux que j'aime_

Plus forte que jamais était désormais la détermination d'Harry. Il voulait vivre et non plus survivre. Il était temps pour lui de laisser le Survivant derrière lui et de n'être que Vivant.

_  
Etre heureux malheureux  
Vivre ou survivre  
Seul ou même à deux_

« Merci Hermione, merci pour l'espoir » murmura-t-il dans le silence de sa chambre. « Mais si je pouvais vivre heureux et à deux, ça serait quand même mieux » pensait-il quand le sommeil vint le trouver au petit matin, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

oOo

**Un petit bonus pour les lecteurs :**

Ginny était accoudée à sa fenêtre et regardait son frère jouait au quidditch avec son meilleur ami un peu rêveuse. Ron et ses frères étaient aller le chercher la veille chez son oncle et sa tante dans leur voiture volante. Au petit matin, elle avait eu la surprise de le trouver dans sa cuisine en train de prendre le petit déjeuner alors qu'elle était encore en pyjama. Confuse, elle était remontée dans sa chambre pour se cacher et calmer son cœur qui bâtait la chamade si fort qu'elle avait peur que ses frères l'entendent.

Avec un sourire triste et rêveur, elle serra son hibou en peluche dans ses bras en chantonnant.

_Harry il s'appelle Harry  
Je suis folle de lui  
C'est un garçon pas comme les autres  
Mais moi je l'aime, c'est pas d'ma faute  
Même si je sais  
Qu'il ne m'aimera jamais _

Harry il s'appelle Harry  
Je suis folle de lui  
C'est un garçon pas comme les autres  
Et moi je l'aime c'est pas d'ma faute  
Même si je sais  
Qu'il ne m'aimera jamais

Elle se jeta sur son lit et serra son oreiller pour cacher ses sanglots. Ginny était amoureuse…


End file.
